Planets Aligned (1x09)
by Schreiberin44
Summary: This story is based on the episode 1x09. Jules breathed out heavily. How could she stand behind Sam while he was standing directly in the line of fire? How could she use him as her shield while he was facing the gun right in front of him? How could they step into a situation like that? How could she stay calm and talk Penny down while Sam could get shot any minute? Sam whump!COMPLE
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys!

I am back for a little two shot! I know many of you are waiting for an update on my other stories but right now I am a little bussy and all I could get is this little story. Hope you will like it. After such a long time I am longing for reviews. I really really miss them and can't wait to hear from you.

This story is based on Planets Aligned (1x09). It has always been one of my favorite episodes and I planed on writing a one shot about it for such a long time. And YES there will be Sam whump! That's why I am writing this one :o)

Important information before reading: I changed the time line. Story takes place in early Season 5. Sam and Jules are officially together. Hope you will like it and I really really hope to hear from you guys.

Big written sentences are from the original episodes.

Planets Aligned

Jules breathed hard as Sarge asked her to negotiate with Penny.  
**"Sarge we are dealing with some serious Stockholm-Syndrom She probably don't even know who she is anymore.**"  
Jules said, her MP5 raised while standing behind Sam, who had a strong grip around his glock. Since the first minute she had heard about what they where going to face inside the house she had this bad feeling in her gut. And now Sarge was asking her to do it, to talk Penny down. It was always hard when kids where involved. Penny had Lilly in there too. They where both just kids. Who was she supposed to talk to Penny after everything the girl might have been through?

"**Jules Penny is conditioned to fear the police and that is why she is firing. Now you gonna be fine. This girl has spent 8 years in the captivity of a man. What she needs now is a female voice."  
"Alright but we are starting at ground zero. I mean I...don't know if I know how to do this."**

"**Alright I am coming in."**

****Jules breathed out heavily. She could feel Sam's warm gaze on her face. His reassuring nod. The trust.

"**Okay wait. Can you help me with the Stockholm?"**

"**Yeah. The first thing to remember: there will be nothing simple about her feelings for her captor. Just follow the same rules as always. Connect, respect, protect." **

Jules nodded before making eye contact with Sam again. She knew that she couldn't hold her MP raised while trying to win the girls trust, to win her sympathy. She would have to use Sam as her shield. Jules closed her eyes for a second. When all of this went south there wasn't just Lilly in danger, it would be Sam right in front of her. She knew that he would take her MP5, she knew that he would know when to fire but it was something different to go scorpio on a kid.

Sam could see the doubt in Jules eyes and took her hand for just a split second. They where always professional on the job, they knew that they had to be.  
**"Okay. Sam I want you and Spike to cover Jules."** Sarge voice came again through their headsets. Sam took the MP 5 out of Jules hand.

"We will be fine. Everyone is going to be fine." He said before getting his MP 5 in position.

"**Hey girls my name is Jules."** She started before she could hear Sarge in her ear again.

"**Slow down Jules. Work against the adrenaline."**

Jules held her breath for a second. She couldn't think of a situation where she had ever felt this feeling in her gut before. She had never needed anyone to remind her to stay calm and keep the adrenaline under control. This whole situation felt so wrong.

"**Your names are Penny and Lilly, is that right?"** Jules continued.

"**I am a police officer and I am here to help you both. You know I would really like to open these doors so that we can speak easier. Is that okay?"**

Receiving no answer Jules gave Spike and Sam a sign so they started to open the door slowly.

"**Alright I am opening the door but I promise you I'm gonna stay back here alight?"**

Jules knew that she couldn't touch Sam even if she felt the need to touch his side while standing behind him. She knew out of her own experience that Sam's senses where fully alert now. Touching him would do no good to him or the situation so her hand just stayed a few inches above his vest. She knew that Sam was clearly in a bad position. Because she had to make contact with Penny Sam had to fully walk into the door while Spike could shield most of his body behind the door.  
Jules couldn't see Penny or Lilly in the room so she just continued to talk.

"**Penny, is that right? The little girl you have with you: her name is Lilly Deacen. And I really hope that we can return her safely to her mum and dad. Can we work that out? Can you help us out with that?"**

Jules asked before her world went upside down in just a second.  
She had felt Sam's body stiffen in front of her. She had felt his grip harden around his gun. Jules didn't know if she had pulled Sam to the side or if he had slammed her back all she could hear was the loud noise of a gun shot and glass breaking.

"**Get away from us!"** Penny had screamed before shooting without any warning.

**"Team Status. Everybody!" **Sarge voice was in their headsets immediately. Jules was staring at Sam's back franticly while he was answering.

"**No harm. No harm." **

He said it twice. He knew that Jules wasn't hurt. That she wouldn't get hurt. Not when he was covering her. He would never let that happen.

"**Sarge."** Her voice was begging. Begging him for help. Begging him to end this situation. Penny had proved that she would shot without any warning, without any doubt. How could she ask for Sam to step back in there in front of her? How could she let him walk into such a dangerous situation.

Jules tried to catch her breath. This was all too much to handle. She knew that they had promised that their feelings for each other would not get into their line of work but right now Jules was afraid.

**"Deescalate Jules. Deescalate! What ever Penny's world was just an hour ago it's a lot more confusing now so just keep doing what you are doing. Just...stay covered."**

Sarge spoke out what she was most afraid of. Stay covered. Stay covered while Sam steps right into the line of fire for you. She knew that it was the job. She knew that Sam had a gun. She knew that he was wearing a vest but nobody could tell if the vest would stand against this kind of bullet, this short distance. Jules tried her best to shove her thoughts aside again.

She searched for Sam's eyes again. He looked calm but she could tell that he was on edge. He nodded, his blue eyes full of love and trust and so she nodded too.

Slowly they stepped back into view and Sam had to get face to face with Penny and with the gun she was holding. It was pointed directly at him.

**"Penny I know that you are scared right now. I mean you got a gun with you and gun's are always scary."**" Jules said truthfully. She was scared too.

"**I really believe that you don't want to hurt anyone."** She continued, praying that her words would stay true. That it wasn't something she was just praying for. Right now a gunshot from Penny's gun would directly hit Sam. It was way too dangerous what they where doing there. Sam couldn't see the trigger from his angle. He couldn't see if Penny was about to shot. If it wasn't for the kid they would have to step out of the situation. For their own safety.

"**I really believe that Penny. So what do you think, can we get rid of the gun? So that we can talk without being scared."**

Sam was fully into sniper breathing. He had tried to forget everything and everybody around him and was now just listening to Jules negotiations. He couldn't help but feel the emotions in her speech. He could understand everything she was saying and feeling. He knew that she was talking about herself. That she was talking about them. He had seen it in her eyes. She was afraid and he knew that she was afraid something could happen to him. Considering the situation he was afraid too but it was the job.

"**Penny if you and Lilly don't say anything how am I gonna know that you are okay?"** Jules asked before Penny started to scream.  
**"Leave us alone!" **Jules could feel Spikes look for just a second. She knew that he was worried about Sam being in the line of fire too.

**"Gerald. Gerald!**" Penny screamed again.

"**What did you do to him?"** Jules could hear the anger in her voice and she could feel Sam shifting to his left side just a little. The wall would mean safety for both of them. Penny was slowly escalating and she knew it.

"**Jules. Jules. You are doing great. She made her first request: she wants to know about Gerald, okay? So remember just take your time, slow it down and get her to yellow."** It was Sarges voice again.

**"Penny I know that you want Lilly and Gerald to be safe so you know what I am gonna do? I'm gonna find out for you. I'm gonna see where he is and who he is doing cause I think the guys I work with they might know. Do you want me to ask?"  
"Yeah."  
"Okay."**

Jules was glad that she could take a step to the left side, to safety. Her hand was now resting on Sam's left shoulder blade. She needed to feel him. Jules breathed heavily while she asked about Douglin. She was glad for the break. Glad to catch her breathing again. Glad to be able to check on Sam. She could see in his eyes, in his body language that he was fully alert. His jaw muscles where tense and he was staring at a blank point on the other side of the room.

"Sam you okay?" Jules asked getting Sam to look at her. "You are doing great." Sam answered, not giving away anything about his own feelings in this situation.

"Okay. Let's go again." Jules said while announcing their return.

**"Penny I found out about Gerald. Do you want to hear?"** She asked while stepping back into the room behind Sam slowly. She touched Sam's right side and he shoved her back just a little. Not wanting her to step further into the room as necessary. Jules took a step to the left immediately but her hand stayed on Sam's side, she needed to have contact with him, needed to feel him.

"**Okay this may sound kinda funny but we don't know where he is."** Jules started.  
**"No! No! You have captured him. You had the house surrounded. We saw it on the alarm screens. You surrounded us."**  
"**I know. I know that this seems impossible but he left."** Jules tried to assure her as calm as possible. She knew that they where at a dangerous point, that it could bring Penny to the edge of escalating.

"**No! No! He wouldn't leave."  
"Penny I promise you. There is a tunnel that leads out of the basement."  
"You making fun of me?"**

"**No I am not. Penny I will not make fun of you. I know that you are waiting for Gerald to come back. I can tell that you care a lot about him."**

**"Dear I love him..."** Penny started to mumble getting Sam to turn slightly towards Jules.

"**It's from the book."** He said never letting Penny or the gun escape his eyes.

Jules held her breath while Penny sank back behind the barrier she had built up in her room, she could hear her crying. For just a split second the idea crossed her mind that Penny was about to give up but it all changed as Lilly jumped up and into view.

**"I wanna go home. Now!"** Lilly said while Jules brought the information directly to Sarge. She could feel a change of breathing from Sam. Now it was this little blond haired innocent girl that was right in the focus of his MP 5. In any normal situation he had lowered his gun immediately to not scare the girl any more but with Penny still armed and out of view he couldn't lower his gun.

"**Lilly we are not going to hurt you, I promise you with all my life we are not going to hurt you. Lilly your mum and dad are on a plane. They are coming in from Sue Sankt Marie. They are so excited to see you." **  
**"I am going home."** Lilly said stepping forward Penny following immediately, the gun still drawn.

"**I won't let them take you away!"** She said while Jules could feel Sam stiffen even more. He would probably need a massage when all the adrenaline went off in the evening.

"**What's going on guys?"** It was the Serge and everyone could hear in his voice that he already knew that the situation was about to escalate.

"**Penny is holding her gun on Lilly. She thinks Lilly is going into a trap"** Spike spoke up.

"**Jules I don't have eyes in, this is your call but if Penny is threatening Lilly."  
"She's not gonna hurt her."** Jules said through gritted teeth.  
**"Jules stand down, the little girl is the priority. Sam?"**

**"I have it."** Jules could hear his clear voice.

"**She's not going to hurt her."** Jules reassured him again.

She didn't want Lilly or Penny to get hurt and she didn't want Sam to shoot a kid.

….to be continued!  
Tell me what you think. Do you like it? Next chapter = Sam whump...


	2. Blood

Wow you guys are really really amazing. Thanks for your reviews and the warm words. I can't believe how much I have missed it. So I hope you do like this chapter too. Can't wait to hear from you.

Have fun!

**Chapter 2 - Blood**

"**Lilly stay here!" **Penny said again.

"**Penny we are not going to take Lilly anywhere unless she chooses to go."**

"**There is no choice. That's what the book says."**  
"**Okay I didn't read that book Penny but this is what I know about choice, okay? Gerald made a choice today. He chose to leave you. And Lilly? Lilly is making a choice. She want's to see her mum and dad. And you made an amazing choice. The most amazing choice because you just met this little girl and you are protecting her and not everybody would do that. Penny please let her choose."**

**"Please."** Lilly whispered looking back at Penny with desperate eyes.

Jules took in a deep breath as Lilly lowered the gun just a little.  
She knew that Spike was about to jump in when she had lowered the gun enough so Lilly was out of direct danger.  
**"She's not gonna hurt her."** Jules whispered again, to make sure Sam wouldn't pull the trigger. As Spike jumped in to catch Lilly Jules knew that they made it to a dangerous point. A single shot followed Spikes actions as he pulled Lilly out of the room and into safety. Lilly screamed and in front of her Jules could feel Sam stumbling back, slowly realizing that it wasn't him who had taken the shot.

Spike didn't stop in his movements for just a second. He knew that it hadn't been a shot from Sam's weapon, but there was nothing he could do right now. Priority of life. Even if Sam had been hit by the shot, the girl was his priority now.

"Sam Jules status. Talk to me!" Sarge begged through their headsets. Jules could see the shock in Penny's eyes.

Sam felt like all the air had been knocked out of his body as soon as the bullet had hit him. He knew that Penny hadn't shot out of purpose, he could see it in her eyes, so he hold fire, not like he had been able to shot back directly. All he could concentrate on was keep standing. He knew that Jules was standing behind him, unarmed. He was her cover, he had to protect her and there was no way in the world he would let her get into such danger.

Jules couldn't tell if Sam had been hit. He had already found his balance back, shielding her briefly.

"It's in the vest." Sam said, his breathless voice full of pain.

"Sam?" Jules whispered behind him, her hands firmly on his hips to help him stabilize himself.

She could hear that Sam had trouble breathing. Still he hadn't made the shot.

"Drop your gun now or I will have to shoot you!" Sam said briefly while Penny just stared at him, at the point where the bullet had hit him.

Jules felt something on her hand and brought it back behind Sam's back, looking at it in pure shock. "Sam." She whispered as she could see the blood on her hand. Jules knew that he was holding it together because he was shielding her.

"Hurts." Sam whispered while Jules closed her eyes for a second. Sam had been hit. She had to do something. He needed medical help right away.

Jules grabbed the glock in Sam's leg-holster and stepped to the side as well.

"Penny drop your weapon now!" Jules said. She knew that there was no time to negotiate anymore.

Out of her eyes Jules could see that Sam had trouble to keep himself upright. He stumbled to the side and Jules had to fight back her reflex to put her hand out and steady him. Nonetheless Sam had his MP5 firmly drawn. Jules knew him for so long. Sam wouldn't give in as long as she was in danger. He had been special forces. It wasn't the first time that Jules couldn't believe what he could do to his body just with his strong will.

"Penny put the weapon down, NOW!" Jules said again while she could see Sam sinking to his knees slowly. "Sam?" Jules asked loudly. It was this moment where Jules slowly realized that it was serious. "I'm good." Sam tried again, but Jules could tell that he was far away from being okay.

"Officer down." Jules said into her headset to let Sarge and the rest of the team know how serious the situation was.

Penny looked down at Sam. It was just a split second but Jules didn't hesitate a second and stepped towards Penny, kicking the gun out of her hand with one move. She knew that it was risky but she knew that she had to do something. Still she didn't know which condition Sam was in. Jules tackled the screaming Penny to the ground getting her cuffed within a second.

"Sam? Talk to me. You alright?" Jules asked before getting back to her feet crossing the small distance towards Sam in a second. Penny was sitting on the floor crying silently now.

"Sam?" Jules asked again while kneeling down in front of her boyfriend.

"Come on lay down. The situation is under control. Just lay back down and let me see what's going on." Jules said with a soft voice while she helped Sam to lay down on the ground. Sam couldn't help but moan out in pain as he stretched out on the ground.

"Officer down. Officer down. We need medics in here." Jules said into her headset as she faced Sam. He was ghostly pale and Jules could tell that he was in a lot of pain.

"It's not in the vest, right?" She asked while slowly pulling Sam's vest out. Sam groaned out in pain and Jules closed her eyes as she could see where the blood was coming from.

"Sam's been hit. We need medics in here now!" Jules screamed in her headset while getting pressure onto the gunshot wound in Sam's abdomen.

Sam couldn't help but scream in pain as he felt Jules press hard against the wound.

"I am sorry. I am so so sorry." She mumbled while leaning down so she could press a kiss onto Sam's mouth.

"It's going to be okay." Sam said trying his best to focus on Jules while the whole room started spinning in front of him. He could feel his body starting to shake.  
"I am cold." Sam whispered getting Jules to check his pulse.

"Sam you are going into shock." Jules said her eyes slowly starting to fill with tears.  
"Where are the paramedics?" She screamed while Sarge, Ed and two paramedics entered the room just in the same moment.  
"How bad is it?" Ed asked while he dropped to his knees beside Sam.

"Single gunshot wound to the abdomen. His heart is racing and he feels cold, he's slipping into shock." Jules said while the paramedics shoved her to the side to take care of Sam.

"Jules." Sam whispered as he could feel Jules leaving his side.

"I am right here. I am not going anywhere. The paramedics will do their job, I am right here." Jules said while settling down beside Sam's head.

"I love you." Sam said before a paramedic put an oxygen mask over his mouth.

"I love you too. You have to hang tight, you hear me? Don't even think about leaving me!" Jules whispered, biting back the tears that where forming in her eyes. She knew that she should have trusted the sick feeling in her gut. She had felt that this wasn't going to end well for both of them.

As Sam was rushed to the ambulance Jules was not leaving his side for a second. She was there when Sam finally lost consciousness on their way to the hospital.

Jules couldn't tell how bad Sam was actually hurt. From what she could see on the screens and hear from the paramedics it didn't look life threatening. Sam was able to breath on his own, his vitals where shaken due to the shock but they where still alright. Gunshot wounds where always tricky. You couldn't tell what damage was done until they cut you open on the table.

"Ma'am you need to stay here." A nurse said as they arrived at the hospital and Jules could only watch as Sam was rushed into the trauma room to get checked out. Jules closed her eyes before she looked down onto her hands which where red with Sam's blood. She tried to wipe it away as good as possible.

"Jules!" It was Greg's voice which brought here back to present.

"He still gets checked out. Vitals where good on the drive here, they didn't need to incubate him." "That's a good sign."

"Sarge the situation was way to dangerous in there. We should have ended it earlier. I should have ended it earlier." Jules said while she could feel Sarges hand on her back.

"No Jules, stop blaming yourself. You did great in there. Penny and Lilly are both alright. You really made a great job."

"Family of Samuel Braddock?" A doctor asked while Jules nearly jumped at the name.

"That's us." She said while looking at the doctor anxiously.

"From what we can tell Mister Braddock was extremely lucky. The vest took most of the power. The bullet did break his skin but what we can tell from the scans there wasn't much damage done on the inside. The bullet didn't went in to far. Mister Braddock is going in surgery now, we can tell you more after that." The doctor said while Jules exhaled deeply.

"Come on Jules, lets sit down until they got news." Sarge said guiding Jules towards the waiting room. It didn't take long until the rest of the team joined them, all anxious to get news on the condition of their team mate, of their friend.

…. to be continued!

Okay I know I said a two shot but I don't have time to write more today and I really wanted to post something to read some of your great reviews, so there will be 1 or 2 more chapters. Depends on how much you wanna read :o) 


	3. Never been like that

You guys are AMAZING!

So new chapter and I am still longing for your great great reviews! Can't wait so keep writing ;o)

Chapter 3 -

As Jules sat down in the waiting room she tried desperately to think of something else then Sam laying on an OR table. She knew what the doctor had said, it didn't look too bad but deep down she was just afraid and shaken. Shaken by the sound of the bullet hitting Sam, shaken by the image of her hand coming back with his blood, shaken of his face as he collapsed, it had been a tough call and way to much to handle.

Jules could feel the tears burning in her eyes but fought against them. She didn't want to cry, not in front of the whole team.

"Jules it's okay." Ed said gently. He had watched the change in Jules face, her look and her eyes watering.

"It's okay." He said once again before getting to his knees in front of Jules, offering her a warm hug. "You have been through enough today." Ed said gently rubbing her back while he could feel hot tears on his cheek.

"I was so afraid. As I saw his blood on my hand, I really thought I was going to loose him. And Penny, she was still armed and Sam just...he was shot and kept standing there, protecting me..." Jules whispered so only Ed could hear her words.

"Sam will pull through. You heard what the doc said earlier. He's a tough guy."

"I need...I need to clean my hands." Jules said after getting out of Ed's arms, looking at her bloody hands. She couldn't stand the fact that it was Sam's blood that was covering her hands.

"Okay, come on, we will take care of that. This is a hospital I am pretty sure they got good stuff in here to wash it away." Ed said getting into a standing position.

He knew that it was a balance act to deal with Jules and all her emotions right now. Sam was not only her teammate, he was the one for Jules. Ed had once told them that they had his full respect because they where really able to work professionally together. Ed himself couldn't even think of Sophie getting in such danger, he knew that Sam often had trouble to not protect Jules like a boyfriend would protect his girlfriend but he was able to let it happen, to let Jules defend herself and that was exactly what Jules needed. She wasn't the typical woman, she was Jules but right now Ed could see that she was clearly shaken by what had happened during the day. Sam was still in surgery and Ed knew that she was afraid, no matter what the doctor had told them before. He knew Jules well enough.

"Boss when someone gets here with any news on Sam..." Jules started.

"We got it covered Jules." Greg answered watching as Ed walked Jules down the hallway. He was so proud of her, so proud of Sam. They had done a great job today and even with Sam in such danger Jules had remained cool and had talked Penny down.

Jules hurried to get back into the waiting room but her heart dropped as Sarge told her that there where still no news on Sam. She needed to know he was okay, needed to see him, touch him, make sure that he was going to be alright, that he was getting the care he needed right now.

It took another 45 minutes until a nurse walked into the room asking for the family of Samuel Braddock.

"That's us." Jules said her eyes full of misery. A nurse?  
"Doctor Harris asked me to give you all an update on Mister Braddock. Unfortunately Doctor Harris found some internal bleeding. He wants me to tell you that the surgery is going to take longer." The nurse said while Jules could feel her knees buckle. She sank back onto her seat starring at the floor in pure shock. That bad feeling in her gut hadn't stopped for a second even as the doctor had told them that Sam was probably going to be alright...now she knew why.

She wasn't ready to receive such news. During the whole ride in the ambulance and the time in the waiting room she had told herself that Sam was stable and going to be just fine. Right now nothing seemed so sure anymore.

Jules could feel Ed's supporting hand on her shoulder but she wouldn't give in now. She wouldn't break down right now. She needed to be strong, strong for Sam.

Nobody spoke much, only asking her if she needed anything but Jules kept sitting, kept starring, just waiting for news, waiting for the doctor to tell her that Sam was going to be alright, waiting for the moment where she would be able to breath again.

It took another two hours until Doctor Harris finally stepped into the waiting room. Jules jumped up immediately while it was still Ed who had a hand on her shoulder, nearly wrapping an arm around her.

"I am sorry it took so long. Unfortunately the bullet did more damage than we could see on the scans. As we opened Mister Braddock we could see that he was bleeding internally. The bleeding was from his spleen and the bad news it that we weren't able to stop the bleeding or repair the damage to his spleen so we had to remove it." Jules widened her eyes in shock.

"But...but he is going to be alright...?!" It was more a question than an answer.

"Yes he is going to be alright. The body can function perfectly fine even without the spleen. I am pretty sure that Mister Braddock will make a full recovery."

"Can I see him?"

"You related?"

"I am his girlfriend." Jules said still trying to calm herself down.

"Alright, please follow me. Mister Braddock is in ICU right now. We will monitor him for a day or two before we can get him back to the normal station."

"Only one or two days?" Jules asked surprised.

"Mister Braddock was stable during the whole procedure, he is breathing on his own and when his vitals stay like that there is no reason why he should remain in intensive care."

"Samtastic!" Spike said getting everyone to smile, even Jules.

Jules took in a deep breath before she entered Sam's room. How much she hated hospitals and she knew Sam did hated them even more. Jules had trouble keeping her emotions in check as she entered the room. Sam was lying in this bed, pale as a ghost with an oxygen mask over his face. "Oh Sam!" Jules said before placing a light kiss onto his forehead. She had never seen him like that. In all those years they had spent together Sam had never suffered a cold or even a running nose, nothing. He had always been Samtastic. Seeing him like this, hurt, vulnurable and helpless in this hospital bed really got to Jules. Now she couldn't fight back the tears in her eyes anymore. She sat down next to Sam's bed and cried silent tears, trying hard to not let her emotions take control over her. Not here, not now. Sam would need her and that was all that mattered to her right now.

Jules nearly jumped as Sam was slowly shifting in bed groaning in pain.

"Shhhh Sam just lay still, everything is going to be alright, you are going to be alright." Jules said while slowly stroking Sam's hair. It took Sam a while before he was finally able to open his eyes and clear the blur he had been in.

"Jules." He whispered, the oxygen mask blocking his words.

"Don't try to talk Sam, just relax. You are in the hospital." Jules could see the puzzled look in Sam's face so she continued to talk to him.

"You where shot, remember?" She said getting Sam to nod slowly.

"The doctor said the surgery went just fine but you where injured pretty seriously. You will make a full recovery, so don't worry about that but they had to remove your spleen because the bullet had caused to much damage." Jules continued while she had already pushed the button beside Sam's bed to let the doctor know that Sam was awake.  
It didn't take long until Dr. Harris arrived, greeting Sam friendly. He explained everything Jules had already told Sam before he removed the oxygen mask from Sam's face.  
"How's the pain?"

"Could be worse."

"Sam I really know that you are a tough guy, your vitals are still telling me that but if you need anything don't hesitate to call. You absolutely don't need to be in pain, it will just slow your body from healing, okay?"

"Thanks Dr. Harris."

"Your welcome. See you tomorrow Sam." Dr. Harris said before leaving the room giving Sam and Jules their much needed privacy.

"I was so worried about you." Jules said squeezing Sam's hand tightly.

"How's Penny? Did it end well? I can't remember..."

"Yeah I got her in custody, no civilians hurt."

"Thank god."

"Sam it was a really tough call. As I saw the blood on my hands...I was so afraid." Jules said her eyes watering again.

"Hey. I am fine. You heard what the doctor said, I am going to be alright." Sam tried to calm her down. "

I was so afraid during this whole call, using you as my shield, putting you in the situation to face the gun without being able to use a shield, it was way to risky."

"Jules there were children involved. We did everything we could to save them and you did a hell of a job." Sam said while shifting in bed again, his face not giving away the pain he was feeling.

"Are you in pain?"

"It's okay."

"Sam you heard what the doctor said. I will call a nurse." Jules said but Sam just squeezed her hand. "Not now. Just...just let us sit here for a while. I don't want to sink back into this blur."

"But you need to relax and keep healing. You had a major surgery Sam and I damn well know that being shot isn't a piece of cake."

"No it isn't, you are right."

"You know what? During all this time in the waiting room I kept thinking how it would be, dealing with you when you wake up."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked his face worried.

"I mean you are Sam, you are Samtastic. You get shot and pretend that the bullet is in the vest, you keep standing with your MP5 drawn. How could anyone have such control over his body, over his mind to keep standing when a bullet just hit you? I would collapse when it was only in the vest, but you kept standing there. Shielding me. Risking your life so I didn't get in danger. And then your vitals. Like nothing had happened, like you where fine even when you where slowly bleeding to death internally. You where special forces, I get that but Sam, that was more than...Samtastic. And now you are lying here and you are hurt and vulnerable and I kept thinking about this side of you for hours because I don't know this side. You where never ill during all those years we spent together. I know that you've been in pain after a call but you know how I found out? Because there where pain meds missing in our cabinet, that's the only way I found out because you never said anything. I respect that because I know how you are but now you where shot and you really need to let me help you because I know that you are in a lot of pain and I know that it will last for weeks so you need to let me help you and tell me how you are feeling. You have to promise me that Sam!" Jules begged Sam, tears slowly emerging her eyes.

Sam slowly nodded drying Jules tears away with his hand.  
"I will. I promise." Sam said nearly breaking inside from the pain he had caused Jules.  
"So can I call a nurse now to get you more of the good stuff?" Jules said before kissing Sam passionately.  
"I will be here when you wake up. I will be here during the whole ride, like you have been there for me. I love you Sam."  
"I love you too."

….to be continued?!

Chapter 3...the end or one more? Can't promise anything. I got an idea for another chapter, let me know what you think about this one. Can't wait to read from you :o)


	4. Home

So here we go with the last chapter! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS! I am sorry that I can't answer all of the e-Mails or comments. I really would love too but I always spent every free time to write. So don't think I am not appreciating it. I am so so much!

I am planing on doing some more one shots for several episodes (and yes one shot ;o) ) always with some Sam whump! So do you have any episode you would like me to write a one shot to? Please let me now!

And as I received some e-Mails because of some spelling errors and grammatical errors, thank you so much for letting me know but I am from Germany and English isn't my first language so I am trying my very best. :o)

Hope you had fun with this story and with the new chapter and we will see what episode is coming next :o)

I know it's not a long chapter and I am really not satisfied with it but I only got a little time to write it and I really wanted to post something for you guys!

**Chapter 4 – Home**

Four days after Sam had been shot Jules couldn't believe her eyes as she entered Sam's hospital room. Sam was sitting on the side of his bed, clearly getting ready to get up.  
"What do you think you are doing?" Jules asked worried.  
"I am tired of just starring at the ceiling. Can we please take a few steps?"

"Depends on what the doctor says. Have you talked to him?" Sam just looked at Jules getting a head shake in return.

"Come on. Just a few steps. I will do it with or without you. I can't handle to look at this damn wall for a second longer. I am not the type of person for that."

"Sam you were shot." Jules reminded her boyfriend, helping him to get into a standing position slowly. She knew that he would do it with or without her help.

A small moan escaped Sam's lips but he continued to take small steps, Jules nearly buckling under his weight. He was far away from being able to walk around like that. Gladly Sam just walked to the other side of his bed, exhaling deeply as Jules helped him to sit down again.

"You need to rest Sam. Give your body a little time to heal."

"I want to go home and get out of this damn hospital. You know that I really really hate them."

"I know but Sam walking around and maybe getting more damage to your body is not going to help you get out of here earlier. Come on, let's get you back to bed again. I promise we will take more and more steps day by day and then in no time you are going to be home again." Jules said helping Sam to lay back down.

"By the way did the doctor say anything about your release date?"

"That's the problem here."

"Yeah I already figured that out." Jules said with a smirk. "So what did he say?"

"Two weeks."

"That's more than normal Sam."

"Two weeks Jules. That's 10 more days. There is no way I will be able to spend 10 more days in here." Sam said before he closed his eyes breathing against the intense pain he was feeling in his abdomen.

"Are you in pain again?" Jules asked, slowly brushing through Sam's hair.

"Yeah."

"I will give the nurse a call to get you something. Just try and relax a little." 

During the next days Jules hold her promise and slowly took a few steps with Sam day by day. 8 days after he was shot Sam walked through the hallway without her help.

"See. I told you it will get better day by day." Jules said studding Sam's face. She knew that he was in pain even if he wasn't talking about it. His progress was way to quick and she knew that Sam was pushing himself and his body to hard. But Sam was Sam and there was probably nothing she could do about it.

1 day earlier than the doctor had promised Sam to be released Jules drove to the hospital to take Sam home. As she entered the hospital room Sam was struggling to get his shoes on, looking up embraced as Jules walked into the room.

"Let me give you a hand." Jules said kneeling down in front of Sam to take on his shoes. As Jules got to her feet she could see that Sam was beyond pale.

"Hey, are you alright?"

"Yeah, just ready to get out of here."

"You look pale."

"Got into trouble while packing my bag."

"Sam there are nurses in here who get paid for helping you with stuff like this."

"I know but..."

"But you did it all on your own and now you are in pain again. Sam that's not the way it should be." "I'm sorry. Can you please just take me home? I really need to get out of here. I can't stand these room or these smell for a second longer."

Due to Jules surprise Sam excepted her help to fasten his seatbelt without any protest.

He got his hands in front of his stomach to hold the seatbelt away from his sore wounds.

"You okay?" Jules asked as she hopped into the car as well.  
"Hurts." Sam just said.

"Still think it's a good idea to go home?"

"Doctor gave me the all clear."

"No he didn't. He said it's to early and you just give yourself some more time."

"Yeah maybe he said that but he released me."

"Because he said that you will probably heal faster when you don't need to fight back anything that is hospital related."

Sam just smirked glad as Jules finally drove away. He needed to go home.

Jules parked the car in the driveway and gave Sam a worried look. It hadn't took long until he had fallen asleep, his head leaning against the window. Jules knew that he was still pretty weak, exhausted and hurting but seeing him like this made her heart drop.  
"Sam we are home." She gently said getting Sam to look at her in surprise.

"You fell asleep." She answered getting out of her side before opening Sam's side and helping him out of the car.  
Sam gasped in pain as he got into a standing position again and it took all of Jules strength to keep Sam from collapsing to the ground.

"Sam!" Jules screamed while Sam slowly found his strength back.

"I'm good. Sorry." He said watching the panicked look on Jules face.

"This was a really bad idea." Jules said as they slowly made their way towards the entrance of the house, Sam leaning against her.

"Maybe." He just said while he accepted Jules strong grip around his waist for support. The pain he was feeling was intense and his vision got blurry every now and then because his blood pressure was really giving him a hard time. How much he needed her right now and how thankful he was for having her by his side now.

"Come on. Just lay down." Jules adviced after she had gently guided him towards the couch.  
Sam exhaled deeply as he stretched his body out, not protesting as Jules maneuvered his legs onto the couch.  
"Talk to me Sam. You are not going to pass out on me right?" "No, I am good. Just a little exhausted. I think a little nap would be a really good idea."  
"Just close your eyes. I am right here if you need anything." Jules said brushing a kiss onto Sam's forehead.

It didn't take long until she could hear that Sam had fallen asleep. Jules looked down at Sam's stomach. She could see the bandages and slowly brushed over them without even touching Sam sore body.

Jules had to fight back the tears that were slowly building in her eyes. It would be a long way until Sam would be back by her side on the job. And for Sam it would be a long way with a lot of pain but she knew that Sam was going to make it, maybe quicker than anyone else had ever been back on the job after being shot. He was Samtastic and she knew him. Even with fighting against him, she wouldn't be able to break his will and stop him from pushing himself hard. Too hard. Nobody would ever be able to do that. No bullet. Jules smiled a little before getting up. How much she loved him.

The End!

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. You guys really rock!

And don't forget to sent me your wishes for any other episode related one shot :o)


End file.
